


【伏哈】误会

by Shen_xu_xia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, PWP, Rape, Sex Toys, there is no magic in this universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shen_xu_xia/pseuds/Shen_xu_xia
Summary: 因为一个糟糕的赌约失败，哈利在夜店后巷被错误绑架送给了……
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	【伏哈】误会

哈利被从袋子里倒出来的时候还没反应过来到底发生了什么，他以为这又是马尔福的鬼把戏，毕竟对方可不像是那种会错过整自己机会的人。就算现在哈利也没想明白自己当初到底为什么要打那种赌，输了的人必须打扮成女孩在夜店后面的小路待半个小时，美誉其名考验抗骚扰能力，结果给自己挖了个巨坑，后来还被打晕套袋。

一路上，脑子昏昏沉沉的哈利想着等这结束了一定要狠狠的冲着马尔福的鼻子来一拳，但当他迷糊中感觉自己被扔上某种类似床的东西、下一秒四肢被铐住之后他才反应过来，事情好像不是他想的那么简单。

“嘿……”他刚发出无力的叫唤，就被一个球状物堵住了嘴巴，眼睛也被眼罩遮住，一会儿门关上的声音响起来后，整个空间都陷入了死寂，只剩下哈利的挣扎和呜呜声。

虽然今天是自己的生日，但汤姆里德尔并不高兴，在他看来生日唯一的一点价值就是能让所有人变成小丑来努力讨他欢心。可是恰恰相反，今天他碰到的都是倒霉事，手下的一个洗钱计划出了纰漏，和其他城市黑帮的交易有些问题，警察最近盯得紧，他名头上的一家当铺被查了好几次。综合起来，汤姆只想直接把这个敢忤逆他的城市烧成灰烬，更别提礼物这种实际用途为0的东西，只会增加他的怒火。不过当他看到被绑在游戏室的男孩时，他的心情还是略有平复。

尽管他并不是不知道手下特意送来了一个“礼物”让他发泄，但眼前的美景还是让里德尔忍不住在心底赞叹一番。床上的男孩穿着一条漂亮的黑色短裙，双腿显得修长匀称，大腿根部若隐若现，白皙的肌肤在灯光的照射下映着珍珠般温润的光泽，手腕和脚腕因为挣扎都已经起了红痕，一顶女式假发掉在一边，露出男孩凌乱的黑发，俏皮又可爱，嘴巴因为被口塞堵住只能呜呜哀鸣，粉嫩的小脸憋的通红，但是最美丽的还是那双充满吸引力的大眼睛，是少见的纯粹的绿色，一眼望去让人以为是密林藏在其中，又像晶莹剔透的水晶闪闪发光，就连最优秀的匠人都打磨不出如此摄人心魄的宝石，可能是刚刚才蹭掉眼罩，面对突如其来的光线不太适应，那双碧眼里水光荡漾，眼圈还有点微红，看见有人进来后就一只像只受惊的小兔子死死盯着来者，看上去纯洁而又诱惑。

看来这群白痴手下偶尔也能办成点好事嘛，里德尔讽刺的想着。

“Well……well……”大提琴般低沉优雅的声音从面前这个面具男的薄唇中流出，听的哈利浑身一颤，这个陌生人从刚才进门开始就用一种饿狼般的眼神把他浑身上下扫了个遍，只让哈利浑身发毛，哈利甚至有种在对方的目光下自己一丝不挂的错觉。

“瞧瞧我的手下献给了我一个怎样的礼物啊？看来是一只相当可爱的小鸟呢~不过翅膀好像受伤了，还掉进了猎人的笼子里……”面具男逐渐走近，哈利慌张的试图挣扎，却被他轻易压在身下，“你说……我该拿你怎么办才好呢？”对方恶劣的在哈利耳边轻轻吹着气，哈利哪受过这种刺激，耳尖顿时染上了鲜艳的红霞，只能努力用恶狠狠的眼神瞪对方来表现自己的愤怒，殊不知这么做只是让对方更加兴致盎然。

面具男起身走向旁边的架子，哈利盯着对方的行动这才注意到这个房间到底是什么样的，墙上挂着许多看上去像绳索的东西，有不少看上去应该是皮革制作，还镶着奇形怪状的铆钉，正当他思考它们的用途时，刚才走开的面具男突然拿着一个小罐子和某种毛茸茸的条状物走回来，哈利见状立刻把注意力拉回。对方的心情显然相当不错，甚至还哼起了曲子，这种诡异的情况让哈利越发不安，当面具男的手以一种奇怪的方式在哈利身上抚摸时，迟钝如哈利也隐约感到事情的不对劲，但是碍于口球阻挡根本无法说话，更别提发问了。

里德尔的手型很好看，骨节分明，修长干净的手指在哈利身上游走，时不时在某些敏感部位轻轻按压，他的手顺着哈利上衣的缝隙滑进去，轻而易举的撩起了单薄的布料，露出了被宽松衣服所隐藏的胴体，粉红色的乳晕绽放在嫩白的肌肤上，显得鲜嫩可口。他的手在那片花瓣上停下，轻轻抚摸，冰冷的手掌在乳头上方蹭来蹭去，两人的温度差刺激的哈利头皮发麻，不一会小巧的乳头就变硬了。“很敏感不是吗？”听着面具男的调笑，哈利只恨不得找个地缝钻进去，但从未被人玩弄过的地方正被蹂躏着，让哈利所有的注意力都不自觉转移到身体的感觉上。里德尔俯身压在哈利上方，低下头将已被刺激到立起的红缨含住，用舌头肆意撩拨，这回哈利的头皮不是发麻，是快要炸开了，他没想到那里会这么敏感，只能断断续续的哼鸣，等下身一冷哈利反应过来时，自己的短裙和内裤不知道什么时候已经被扒了下来，性器暴露在空气中被刺激的微微抬头。

“真可爱。”虽然面具男的话令哈利感到羞耻无比，但让哈利惊恐的是对方的手逐渐探向双球后臀间那隐秘的缝隙。哈利对同性恋并没有什么了解，他对性这方面唯一做的也就是像寻常的青少年一样尝试手淫，每次高潮完还会感觉很不好意思，也会和室友们躲起来偷偷看那些色情杂志，对封面上火辣性感的女郎幻想一些羞羞的事，但当哈利感受到面具男的手指在自己体内活动时，整个大脑都死机了。那不是排泄用的地方吗？

一个恐怖的想法逐渐在哈利脑海浮现，里德尔没料到刚才一直不敢动的小人会突然发作，差点被掀下床。

“哇，你还真是……”他无语的看着把床摇得哐哐作响的哈利，摇摇头，把落在眼前的碎发撩上去之后就轻松把床上用来捆绑哈利四肢的皮带绷紧，这下哈利纵使再想反抗也只能引起床较小的震动。里德尔转身，从墙上掏下了什么，当他转回来时，哈利看清了对方手上的东西，一个看上去像项圈，中间还有一个漂亮的金色铃铛一动起来就会发出清脆的响声，另一个……像是一个发带，只是它上面多了两只猫耳状的饰物。像是为了实现哈利愈发不详的预感，里德尔走到哈利身边，轻柔的为他带上头饰和项圈。

“现在就差一条尾巴了，”里德尔颇为满意的看着哈利愤怒又不可置信睁大的双眼，“哦，我最好还是把你的眼罩戴好，虽然被你这么瞪着我挺兴奋，不过说不定封闭视觉的情况下，你会更加……敏感。”说完他就把最开始被哈利蹭到额头上的眼罩拉下，哈利视线最后看到的，是对方嘴角的微笑。

恶魔。

拿起最初放在旁边的小罐子，里德尔将里面的油状物细细抹在自己的手指上：“难道你还觉得现在反抗有用吗？或者说你觉得这是一种调情方式？”说话的同时，他重又覆上哈利的身体，继续先前对胸前玉珠的骚扰，同时手指轻松滑入哈利的体内。由于视觉受阻，哈利所有的神经都在向他反馈那根在难以启齿之处抠挖的手指，它的坚硬、它的行动、它戳刺的方式，绵软的肠肉层层包裹着对方，然后把得到的信息全部传送给大脑，最初紧绷的穴口在安抚下逐渐敞开，然后是两根，三根。身下的触感让哈利根本无暇思考自己的处境，他感到自己双腿之间黏黏的，自己的思绪也陷入浓厚粘稠的沼泽，直到一个冰凉的物体塞进早已泥泞无比的小穴，哈利才清醒一点，那个像塞子一样的东西让哈利很不适，但更让他愤怒的是感到的瘙痒，一条毛绒绒的“尾巴”正待在他双腿之间，结合之前看到的猫耳头饰和项圈，对方无疑是将他打扮成了猫咪。

见小家伙又有奋起反抗的趋势，里德尔直接抓住被忽略已久的小哈利，成功让炸药包所有的怒气都瞬间哑火，只剩下对未知的恐惧，随后，里德尔开始不紧不慢的撸动哈利的性器，体温差异带来的刺激感让哈利忍不住颤抖起来，正当他要迷失在快感中时，对方的动作突然停了下来，接着就是人走开又走回的脚步声。一种极为柔软轻巧的东西落在哈利的乳尖，这与先前手指的揉捏和舌头的撩拨都不一样，如同隔靴搔痒，里德尔操纵着羽毛肆意挑逗，拨弄完乳头便转移阵地，耳垂、脖子、腰侧，所有敏感部位一个也不放过，但当它到达依旧颤巍巍立着的阴茎时，哈利这才感受到痛苦的折磨，那羽毛轻飘飘的拂过马眼，又围绕柱身频繁骚扰，每次它停留在双球附近，哈利就会被刺激到拼命想坐起来，这只让束缚已久的手腕脚腕更加疼痛。泪水顺着脸颊慢慢滑落，溢出的唾液也从嘴角流出。

每一分每一秒都漫长无比，其实羽毛挑逗的时间并不长，但哈利感觉这折磨像是无穷无尽，对方放弃了羽毛，走过来取下了哈利的口球，刚一拿走哈利就被自己的口水呛了好半天，等他缓过来，里德尔又开始用手抚弄起哈利的性器，这回哈利再也抑制不住自己的呻吟声，原本早就产生情欲的身体已经不允许他再保留思考的能力，自尊心什么的一开始也许还有但也无法表达，如今他只残留些许羞耻心，但随着对方手部动作的加快，那点仅存的羞耻也被快感一扫而光，高潮将至的时候哈利再也顾不上那么多，大声的叫起来。

“不……不行了……太多了……快停下……受……受不了……啊……要去了……”

“啊~~~~~~！”高潮的那一刻，哈利忍不住尖叫，浓稠的乳白色液体射满了他的腹部。哈利粗重的喘着气，慢慢缓神，面具男伸出两只手指抹上精液，又涂到哈利粉色的嘴唇上：“你自己的味道，尝起来怎么样？”

逐渐找回自我的哈利脑子里充满愤恨，正打算狠狠咬住唇边的手指，对方却像预料到一样抽回了：“我建议你最好不要那么做，如果你不想在这一切结束之前断手断脚的话，我不介意先把你废了再享用你的身体，也不介意用完后把你丢到最低级的妓院去，那时候你可就是生不如死了。”

面具男冷漠的语气让正在怒火中的哈利冷静了下来，恐惧转而代替了愤怒，哈利这才意识到绑架自己的人不是什么好脾气，他看上去残酷无情，哈利的命运在他眼里根本不值一提，如果哈利敢反抗，这个人可能真的会如他所说一般让自己残废。可是难道要接受被侵害的结局吗？

“不得不说，口球虽然也是种情趣，但它挡住了你那婉转的啼鸣，我也就不需要它，”里德尔低下头，在哈利耳边喃喃，“叫的真好听，我的小猫。”

调笑的话语让哈利红了耳朵，不过他还没从对方低沉沙哑的声音听出其中的欲望，直到他感觉自己脚上的束缚带被解开又被重新系到床头，双腿大张着露出忽略多时的穴口，他才意识到，这次，是真的大事不妙了。“还有这个眼罩，我更希望在干你的时候能看到你那双漂亮的绿宝石眼睛。”重新见到光明让哈利被刺激的留下眼泪，摘了眼镜的他只能模糊的看出面具男衣着整齐，好像没受半点影响，不过对方鼓起一大块的裆部告诉哈利并不是那样。

“很难得我会这么有耐心的疏导你，不过现在……我可要连本带利的讨回来了……”漂亮的猫尾肛塞被拔出来，发出“啵唧”的声音，露出那已经扩张充分的后穴，闪着水光的粉色穴口微微收缩，像是为即将发生的事情感到紧张。被肛塞扩张了好久的哈利现在反而不大适应，莫名的空虚感开始涌入，但身下突如其来的贯穿让所有的感觉瞬间变得支离破碎，里德尔忍耐多时的阴茎早就硬的可怕，轻松的插入后就无所顾忌的冲撞起来，肉体快速撞击的啪啪声在房间里回荡，还有欢愉与痛苦夹杂在一起的呻吟，以及粗重的喘气声和清脆的铃铛声，四者混合在一起，组成了一首淫媚的奏鸣曲。

“你真可爱……小猫咪……”就算老二还埋在哈利的蜜穴里运动，里德尔也不想停止语言上的戏弄，“你下面的小嘴可真是又湿又热又紧……你喜欢咬着我的鸡巴吗？它满足了你这淫荡的婊子吗？你吸的那么紧是在渴求我操你吗？”哈利已经被前所未有的性交体验冲晕脑袋，根本无法做出回应，只能嗯嗯啊啊的发出呜咽，体内火热的庞然大物夺走了他所有的知觉，交合处的水声让他想堵住耳朵，但他无能为力，只能接受这狂风暴雨般的侵犯。

当里德尔的阴茎刮蹭过哈利体内的某一处时，哈利猛地起身，又被绑带的反作用力带回，强烈的快感像电流从脊椎顺势而上。“啊哈，是这里吗？”里德尔恶意的又在相同的位置狠狠戳刺了一下，这次更多的快感几乎刺激的哈利翻起了白眼，里德尔不喜欢别人用过的东西，所以这种私底下的发泄对象手下都会很明确的挑选处子过来，“哦……我的小猫……这就被刺激的不行了吗？可是我们还有很长、很长的时间呢……”说完他便恢复了攻势，不过这一次他不像之前那样猛烈的撞击，而是加快了抽插频率，并且大部分都刚好撞在那个小点处，这种方式让哈利体会到了更加密集的快感，他只能发出断断续续的声音，口水也流了出来，不过里德尔堵住了哈利的嘴唇，两人的接吻完全由里德尔主导，哈利被口腔里的舌头弄得无法呼吸，小脸憋得通红，加上尾部源源不断的快感，使得已经高潮过一次的小哈利又有了射精的欲望。感受到哈利不正常的颤抖，里德尔手疾眼快的用手指按住了马眼：“坏孩子，主人还没有同意就想自己先行动，可是要受到惩罚的。”说完他又恢复了之前大开大合的操干，并且每一次都狠狠的撞在前列腺上，哈利开始哭泣起来，翡翠般的眼睛里闪着泪光，射精的渴望越来越强烈，可是马眼却被堵的严实。期间对方的语言侮辱也没有停止：“你爱死了这样对吗？被我贯穿、被我填满？当你的小穴被我的精液填满的时候你会发出猫咪的娇鸣吗？你会像猫咪一样发情吗？你会撅起你那饥渴的屁股求主人满足你吗？”

里德尔又是几个猛冲，感觉自己也快到了，便低头舔弄哈利的耳垂：“来吧，小猫咪，喊我主人，我就让你释放。”

这种明确的羞辱让哈利回过神来，如果眼神能伤人，里德尔身上现在肯定扎满了刀子，可惜并不能。见哈利还不肯低头，里德尔又是几次戳刺，手指更是在龟头上恶意的按压，哈利浑身的细胞都在要求发泄，终于溃不成军：“主人……主人！求你了！让我……让我……”

“乖猫咪。”这一声主人让里德尔的占有欲被充分满足，他开始做最后的冲刺，“来吧宝贝，和我一起登上顶峰。”

“为我高潮，为我绽放。”

随着高潮的来临，浓稠的精液注入了哈利的体内，他也颤抖着射出了第二波，前后夹击下他的双腿还在颤抖，这时候他才有机会近距离观察这个面具男的样子，对方从一开始就带着一个花纹华丽的面具，严实的挡住了上半部分脸，只能看出来脸型和薄唇，不过就算这样哈利依然确定面具下的脸一定非同寻常的英俊，像扇子一样细长浓密的眼睫毛稍微垂下就让人看不透后面眼睛里的情绪，深邃的眼眸更是让里面藏有许多秘密，灰黑色的眼睛现在流露出随意的慵懒。哈利看着对方的脸，心里纵有千般疑惑，也架不住逐渐袭来的困意，不知不觉中，他昏睡过去。

高潮后的余韵结束，里德尔这才懒洋洋的抽出暂时疲软的阴茎，解开了哈利脚腕的束缚带并将手腕的弄松，让哈利继续休息。他打算先去看看手下有没有什么新报告，等处理完事情再回来继续享用床上的碧眼小黑猫。当他发现门外走廊的花瓶里有着昨天新换上的玫瑰花时，恶趣味让里德尔选了几朵饱满艳丽的，将花瓣摘下来铺在哈利的床上和身上，美丽的男孩，洁白的床单，血红的花瓣，里德尔愉悦的拿起手机，从不同的角度拍了照片，尤其是哈利那还在缓慢滴下精液的穴口，里德尔拍了好几张特写。虽然手下不可能给他送些长相平庸的玩物，但母庸置疑这个男孩的美是独一无二的，本来自己今天并没有性交的想法，但是从看到他的第一眼起，自己就有了反应。

从这个角度讲，那男孩倒也算得上天生尤物呢。

收拾好自己，里德尔到房子另一端的书房去检查自己的工作，正巧碰上今天送来那个男孩的部下。

“你的眼光还算不错。”里德尔走入书房让他进去，随意的夸奖了一句。

“感……感谢主人赞赏！”部下没想到会得到里德尔的夸奖，一时间激动的不知道该说什么好，本来他还觉得今天挺晦气，买来送给主人的奴隶居然找机会逃跑，幸好在夜店后面的巷子里抓住了她，没想到居然还能被大人赏识。听说大人喜欢绿色，果然自己看到那个女孩少有的绿眼睛决定买下来做礼物是正确的选择，部下心中暗喜。“你是在哪弄到的？”听到里德尔的发问，他连忙回答：“主人，这个女孩是在四号地下拍卖所里……”

“女孩？”

突如其来的疑问让部下愣住了：“对……对的……一个绿眼睛的漂亮女孩……拍卖师当时……”

“拍卖的时候是卖的女孩？”

“对……对的……”

敏感的察觉到对话方向的奇怪，手下也不敢多说了，只等着里德尔发话。

“那么……”里德尔调出刚拍的相册，找到有哈利正脸的照片，截出正脸部分，将手机展示给属下看，“你能告诉我，这张照片里的男孩，是从哪里来的吗？”

看到照片里的人像，部下的冷汗瞬间滴下，虽然这个人看上去很漂亮，但毫无疑问是个男孩。他战战兢兢的抬起头，正对上里德尔毫无感情的目光。“对不起！对不起大人！”扑通一声，属下就跪下了，“那……那个女孩在经过一个路段的时候不知道怎么做到的从车子上逃了下来，我们去追捕的时候在巷子里碰上了一个长头发的人，当时灯光昏暗，我们只瞥到一双绿眼睛，所以就……就……”

“所以你们就连人都没搞对直接送到这里？”本来只是随口一问的问题，没想到炸出这么大的事情，里德尔恨不得现在就毙了面前这个还在发抖的属下，“也就是说，你们不仅放跑了一个地下黑市的奴隶，任由她现在在城里可能报警，还绑了一个未知身份的人到我床上？是不是接下来你就要告诉我这个男孩是警察局局长的儿子？”

被里德尔骂的无话可说的手下只能屏声静气，期盼着闯下大祸的自己能活着走出这座别墅。

缓了缓自己的怒火，里德尔用寒冰一样的眼神盯着下属：“一个小时之内，给我查出照片上男孩的所有信息，同时搜捕那个逃跑的奴隶，别留下后患。”

“要是你没做到的话……”看死人的目光让下属明白了自己现在有多危险。“是！是！我这就去！”

随着部下的离开，书房又重归平静，里德尔恼怒的轻揉太阳穴，谁想得到自己手下居然会犯如此愚蠢的错误，或许确实应该处理一部分废物了。

至于那个男孩……

哈利醒来的时候还以为自己在做梦，周围是熟悉的景象，家里自己房间的床，自己房间的墙壁，自己房间的衣柜，脑海里那段模糊却清晰的记忆像是虚假的，然而当他略微一动，感受到全身的酸软和某个不可描述的部位传来的痛感，他才惊恐的意识到。

那不是梦。

自从那一天起，哈利就变得寡言少语起来。他清楚的知道那一切绝非幻想，自己昏迷后被清理干净送回家里的被窝更是让哈利害怕无比，对方的能力绝非一个普通的强奸犯那么简单。最初哈利马上想到报警，可是当他拿起话筒正准备拨号时他才意识到，根本没有任何证据可以证明他曾经被侵害过。绑架没有目击证人，偏僻的后巷里也没有监控，被侵害的过程中自己一直待在一个房间里，地点不知道，就连对方的面容也没看到，最重要的是身体里的精液也被清理干净了，就算报警只怕也会被当做骗子。绝望漫上心头，哈利终于忍不住慢慢滑落在地上，大声哭泣起来。

每想到曾有一个性侵犯进入自己的家哈利就有呕吐的冲动。詹姆和莉莉都出差了，还有三四天才会回来，哈利一个人在家总有一种被人窥探的错觉，最后收拾东西去好兄弟罗恩家借住了几天。罗恩看出哈利有些不太对劲，关心了几句，但在哈利模凌两可找理由搪塞过去后，粗心眼的罗恩也没太在意，只是时不时开玩笑说哈利最近变得像女生一样拘谨了，赫敏倒是更加敏锐的察觉了哈利的变化，但碍于哈利一直打哈哈也不能逼问，只好暗自担心。

一天，哈利放学后收拾东西准备回家，路上碰到了自己这些天最不想见也一直躲避的人，德拉科马尔福。

“嘿！疤头！”隔着老远就能听到马尔福那得意洋洋的声音。哈利额头的伤疤是小时候不小心磕的，詹姆一直安慰他这个闪电型的伤疤酷毙了，所以哈利也没往心里去，但马尔福自从碰到哈利就喜欢拿这道疤取笑他，两人没少吵架。若是以往哈利肯定早就怼回去了，但是如今他只要看到马尔福，就会想起那个荒谬的赌约，那是一切噩梦的开始。

“疤头！”见哈利不理自己，德拉科急忙跑到哈利前面，把哈利回家的路堵住，“怎么样？那个赌约？你是不是刚开始就被那里的人吓破了胆子啊？”

哈利的表情一僵，但忍住了：“马尔福，从我回家的路上滚开。”

“我知道你是胆小鬼，你这些天一直躲着我，是不是心虚啊？要我说你肯定在那里连十分钟都没待到，并且就你这小身板，我猜就算你待上一个小时也不会有人理你，是不是和我猜的完全相————”

砰的一声，德拉科还没反应过来就被哈利揪着领结固定在一旁的树上。

“德拉科·马尔福，如果你闭不上你那张臭嘴的话，我不介意拿针帮你缝起来。”

面对哈利爆发的怒火，德拉科平时那些流利的脏话一时间竟卡壳了，之前类似现在被压制的情况也不是没有过，但这回德拉科感觉哪里不太一样，哈利和他吵架的时候通常都是满脸怒火，感觉眼里的火焰能冒出来把德拉科烧成灰，可是现在哈利的眼睛里除了愤怒，好像还有悲伤、怨恨，夹杂了很多德拉科看不懂的东西。

“你根本……什么都不懂。”

说完这句话，哈利就把德拉科推倒，扬长而去。德拉科坐在地上发愣，他觉得脸上有什么湿湿的，摸了摸，是水。波特刚才眼里好像有一些水光。

波特他……哭了？

德拉科不懂。

我……是不是太过分了？

哈利一路奔回家，马尔福的话无疑是将他内心还未结痂的伤口又挑出来捅刀。到了家门口，他停下来平复心情，无论如何，他不想让爸妈为自己担心，那件不可能有结果的事情还是埋葬在心底比较好。

“妈妈，我回来了！”

“哎呀，哈利你回来啦，家里来了客人，你来客厅打个招呼吧！”

“好的！”哈利在门口换鞋之后向客厅走去，临近的时候隐约听到父亲在和一名男性对话，他的心底莫名浮现出不安，但还是压下它继续往前走。

“我——”正当哈利想对客人打招呼的时候，他突然静止在原地。

虽然没有了面具，那双冷漠的灰黑色眼睛和那个薄唇的唇形却是哈利记忆深处的阴影。沙发上坐着的男人有着英俊非凡的相貌，看上去优雅又绅士，笑起来眼睛甚至会弯成月亮，但笑意却不达眼底。他就像一条眼镜王蛇，拥有致命的美丽和剧毒。

“哈利？哈利？”

哈利能听到莉莉疑惑的呼喊，此时他如同坠入悬崖，一切都变得遥远无比。

接着，他听到了那个他这辈子都不会忘记的声音。

“Hello……Harry……”

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我第一次发布这种肉文，请多多鼓励！


End file.
